The kidnapper
by ladykilla447
Summary: all OCs. it's about 5 girls embark on an horror adventure WARNING IT MAY BE ALITTLE TOO VIOLENT.


The kidnapper

Chapter 1 hello…

Once there were five girls there, names were Ashley, Shanel, Tiara, Lashea, and Ciara AKA Ce Ce. Tiara is leader of the group call super static force. One day they were playing water polo then a girl came up to them and said, "I will kill you in your sleep!" she said her name was Jami Lopez, Ashley knew who she was the rest of the group was laughing their butts off. "Oh If you think Im joking now wait til Ashley's birthday party!" Jami Said then walked off. "Guys she's just mad because she has no friends since the six flags massacre." Ciara Said. "Exactly what happened?" Tiara said. "Well her brother and cousins were mad that someone who worked in six flags dumped Jami for that girl who rode the Mr. Freeze. Therefore, one day they broke in six flags 100,000 people were there they started shooting everywhere. 50% died, 80% injured, 15% survived without a scratch, and the rest went missing." Ciara said. "And the funny thing about it is that the dude who dumped her was Ashley's brother. It was too bad he went missing. Witnesses said he was tortured in front of his girlfriend, and then they killed her in the goriest way. They stretched her at the screaming eagle." Ciara said. "Oh my goodness! That is messed up. What If she ruins my birthday party? Ashley said worried. "Hey! We will worry about your party later. Our lives might be at risk." Lashea said. "Hey Lashea Relax! We have bodyguards at the party Ashley." Shanel Said. "Ok people let's not worry about that psycho. We have party planning to do." Tiara said.

(Jami's POV)

"I will kill them if it's the last thing I do!" Jami yelled. "Jami! It was 2 years ago! Get over it!" Her sister Trisha said. "Trisha If you don't help me I'll tell mom and dad that you've been smoking with your junkie friends." Jami said. "Listen brat! That was your boyfriend just because he dumped you for a girl he didn't know doesn't mean you can terrorize his sister and her friends!" Trisha yelled. "You're gonna help me like it not!" Jami yelled back.

Chapter 2 problems at home

(Jami POV Con.)

"Mom! Can I go to Ashley's party?" Jami asked. "Sure do you want me to get you on the list?" Ms. Lopez said. "Yes please. In addition, mom? Jami said. "Yes Jami?" Ms. Lopez asked. "Well I don't know how to tell you this but… Trisha has been smoking with her friends every night you worked late." Jami said with a fake frown.

Her mother looks so red you could have sworn she will catch on fire.

"Trisha come down here now!" Ms. Lopez yelled. "Yes mom?" Trisha asked. She was thinking that it was very strange that her sister was standing next to mom as if she did something, and it was very weird that her mother looks so mad. "So when were you gonna tell me you started smoking with your no good friends?" Ms. Lopez Asked. "Jami is gonna pay for this" Trisha thought. "You have no proof." Trisha said. "I have the proof," Jami said like a cop, she showed the weed. "You're grounded for 3 months and you will drive your sister to Ashley's party." Ms. Lopez said. "Oh my God! Ever since dad left you for my best friend's mother you've been really sour and letting random guys in our home doing God knows what." Trisha yelled. "THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" Ms Lopez yelled then pushed Trisha down the stairs.

"Mom I hate you and your little dog too!" Trisha yelled. She went up to her room and packed her stuff all of it. "I'm moving to dad's house," Trisha said. "Over my dead body!" Ms. Lopez yelled. "Watch me…" Trisha said then walked out the door. "I can't believe she did this." Ms Lopez said.

Chapter 3 party time

"Hey everyone welcome to the party." Ashley said. "Hi Ashley." Jami said." What the heck are you doing here?" Ashley said worried." Your mom put me on the list but too bad she had to go but she was going to ruin my plan." Jami said then her smile grew wider with evil. "If you try anything my guards will beat you like the raccoon you look like." Ashley said. "Your guards are no more. Sorry Barbie I run this party now!" Jami said. The rest of the super static force came and start beating up Jami. "Hey bros turn the lights off." Jami said them next thing the room was pitch black. The guest heard screams and those who scream were the super static force. When the lights came back on all the doors were locked and the guests wonder weres the birthday girl and her friends. When they went to kitchen to eat since they will be stuck in the house for while. Then they saw Ashley's mother on the floor dead. "What happened to Ashley's mom?" Skye said. Everyone just stared at the body and one of them called the police.

Warehouse (POV.)

"Were am I?" Ciara said waking up. "I don't know but my head hurts." Tiara said. "Welcome to the court of pay and back!" Jami said

Chapter 4 warehouse from hell

Ashley had figured out that she was trapped in the same warehouse that her brother was tortured in. When Ciara turned around there was other people there, they looked well fed but beated up. "What is going on dog face?" Shanel said. Jami turned the light on. "You're playing a game called do or die. You got two hours to decide Ashley's fate. Two choices. Will she live and the rest of you die or she dies and you all go free." Jami said, left, and locked the door. "I think I should live." Ashley said. "Screw the game Ashley. We have to find the key." Lashea said, "Look I think we should all vote on who survives and who dies" Tiara said "Ok" Ciara said. "Ok who wants Ashley to live?" Tiara said. Two hands were raised. "Ok who wants Ashley to die?" Tiara said. The rest of the hands were raised. One hour later." What is your decision?" Jami asked. "We voted that Ashley dies." Tiara said sadly. "Good Choice. Any last words ash?" Jami said. "Tiara thanks for voting that I'll live and for the rest of you… Go to hell! Ashley said. Jami shot Ashley in the eye, Ashley fell and died. Then Jami was stabbed in the back by Trisha, fell, and died. "You're all free to go." Trisha Said. Everyone left and Trisha blew up the house.

The super static force was no more after they graduated high school. However, they will meet again someday.


End file.
